Paper Plane
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Solo eran dos personas, dos personas que se conocieron por el destino, dos personas que llegaron a conocerse por medio de aviones de papel y algo más podría ser de esas dos personas...
**Recomendaciones para leer el fic:**

 **1\. Disfruta**

 **2\. Pon la cancion Paper Plane de Rin Kagamine**

 **3\. Prepara tus pañuelos**

 **4\. Si no te gusta aguanta los malos comentarios**

* * *

 **Paper plane**

 **One-shot**

 _En alguna época, en algún lugar de un mundo imposible de mezclar, los desdichados mundos de dos personas, unió un simple avión de papel…._

Esta historia comienza con una joven de ojos azul claro, un sedoso cabello negro con reflejos azulados, su nombre era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hija de un general pero también había algo en ella, podía decirse que su fortuna no fue la más grata y era porque ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, casi todos los días se la pasaba en el hospital encerrada.

Un día como cualquier otro, Marinette se escapó y por casualidad se encontró con unas alambradas, lo que le llamo la atención fue encontrar al otro lado de aquel lugar un joven, rubio y sus ojos de color verde. Sus ropas estaban sucias y parecía que había descuidado su propia persona, Marinette quería hablar con él y asi que movió sus manos en una señal de saludo y el chico de igual forma movió su mano tímidamente.

Volvió al día siguiente y con ella llevaba esta vez un papel y una pluma, Marinette quería saber su nombre y conocerlo mejor primero comenzaría presentándose al verlo hay, escribió rápido emocionada y entonces doblo el papel dándole una forma de avión y lo lanzo dándole impulso.

" _Mucho gusto, soy Marinette… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

" _Mucho gusto, soy Adrien Agreste"_

La primera vez que hablaron por aquellos aviones de papel, fue como una presentación y Marinette le alegraba saber que había encontrado un amigo. Por cosas del destino, ella había descubierto que aquel lugar era donde trabajaba su padre, aquel lugar era una prisión.

Aún asi no le importaba porque cada día se escapaba del hospital a ese lugar, porque ir a ver a Adrien era todo para ella, le causaba una gran alegría, aunque estuvieran separados por aquel muro de alambres y él fuera un prisionero.

Cada vez que leía sus cartas, su corazón sentía una gran calidez, sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente y algunas veces se preguntaba, ¿Acaso esto es amor?

Sin darse cuenta, su padre había llegado a visitarla y no le dio tiempo de guardar la carta que fue arrebatada de sus manos. Observo como su padre la leía y un profundo miedo crecía en su interior, no solo por ella sino por Adrien.

–Tienes prohibido volver a salir –dijo con una voz áspera mientras arrugaba la carta

– ¿Ver a ese chico, acaso es tan malo? –susurro débilmente Marinette mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por aquel delicado rostro

Segundos después, escucho el portazo de la puerta por toda la habitación y su sollozo se hacía fuerte, ella observaba la hoja e intentaba alcanzarla.

 _No lograba comprender nada._

Si él estaba ahí, para ella era más que suficiente porque después de todo volvía a tener sentido vivir y en aquella habitación en la que la luz no resplandecía la luz, el futuro parecía hasta brillar. Fue lo que entendió en esos momentos, su sollozo se había vuelto un llanto y había alcanzado de nuevo su carta y la desdoblaba lentamente.

El número de tubos aumentaba día tras día, Marinette sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y todo se veía distante para ella al permanecer en cama no lograba saber si también caminar se había vuelto difícil, no había hecho el intento de levantarse.

–Si no voy a vivir mucho más en este lugar, al menos no quisiera que lo supieras; tan solo te preocuparás –susurro Marinette desconectando el tubo del suero y levantándose de la cama

Se apoyó de la pared, cambiándose y comenzando a correr débilmente, guiándose por aquel camino que conocía bien y observando a los demás pacientes que iban con las enfermeras o los doctores. Al final llegar hasta el lugar de siempre solo para darle su adiós, lanzando el avión de papel.

Ya no iba a mostrar ninguna lágrima más y mantendría una amplia sonrisa, antes de que recibiera alguna respuesta decidió caminar de regreso al hospital, aquella despedida no necesitaba volverse triste y dolorosa.

– Esperaré, ¡Por siempre, te esperaré! –Grito Adrien sorprendiendo a Marinette –Hasta el día en que regreses, guardaré todas las cartas que me enviaste, no las perderé y seguro que así nos volveremos a ver

Marinette escucho las palabras en silencio y sollozando en silencio, al final comenzó a caminar con las fuerzas que le quedaban y su silueta se perdió, Adrien solo lloraba en silencio observando a aquella chica que llego a conocer de casualidad.

Al llegar hasta su cuarto, Marinette sintió una fuerte punzada y un gran dolor broto por todo su cuerpo, débilmente logró llegar hasta su cama y al llegar la enfermera vio que su estado se encontraba cada vez más peor llamando a otra para que la ayudara.

El dolor era insoportable, ella sabía que esos momentos andaba sufriendo y su padre había llegado de nuevo de visita, observando a su hija conectada a un respirador mientras lloraba de dolor quería estar cerca de su hija pero las enfermeras lo apartaron sacándolo del lugar y el doctor había llegado rápidamente, dándole un mal trago en esos momentos, sabía perfectamente, ¡Quién era el culpable!

Su hija sufría y aquel muchacho lo pagaría, le arrebato una de las cartas y otros dos lo sujetaron.

– ¡Deténgase! –exclamo Adrien horrorizado al ver cómo era rota aquella carta

En ese momento, llego aquel bello recuerdo de cómo había conocido a Marinette que portaba una bella sonrisa e ilumino su mundo en aquel cruel lugar donde llego a ver, se liberó y golpeó aquella persona que había roto uno de sus más importantes recuerdos, fue detenido por otros dos oficiales.

– ¡¿Por qué hace eso?! –exclamo Adrien antes de que él lo ignorara

Aunque sabía que su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento, ya que recordó el rostro de felicidad de su hija por aquellas cartas pero envió a Adrien a una celda más oscura, encerrándolo como castigo.

Los meses habían pasado desde ese entonces, el cuerpo de Marinette ya no se podía mover, ella se encontraba atada a aquel lugar hasta su encuentro.

"– _Me pregunto si tardarás mucho en venir a buscarme –fueron los pensamientos de Marinette mientras observaba el amplio lugar "_

En el momento en que ellos se dijeron adiós, Marinette no debió haber pretendido ser fuerte y ahora era demasiado tarde, derramaba lágrimas recordando algunas cosas. Incluso ahora, sabía que Adrien estaría sonriendo en algún lugar.

 _Por favor, por favor… quiero verte._

Fueron sus últimos deseos de Marinette recordando los bellos momentos con aquellos aviones de papel, conociendo a Adrien.

El lento sonido electrocardiógrafo que iba descendiendo y ella iba dejando caer el avión de papel que tenía en su mano.

 _La flor a la que no ilumina la luz se marchita y aguarda su destino, nada más._

Las cartas que él le entrego habían sido la única luz que la iluminaron, sus cartas se habían vuelto borrosas, ya no las había podido volver a leer y solo sonaban los sonidos inanimados de la habitación.

"– _Por favor, si es este el final, déjame llegar a donde tu estés… "_

Marinette abrió los ojos lentamente, su padre estaba enfrente de ella lo podía ver por la silueta, él le dio el avión de papel que se había caído de su mano y el sonido de electrocardiógrafo se iba perdiendo hasta dejar de dar la señal de sus latidos.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, agradeciendo tener aquel avión de papel en sus manos, su momento había llegado, Marinette. Apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde comenzó aquello y encontrándose con Adrien mientras los muros desaparecían.

Ambos sonrieron, Adrien le extendió su mano y Marinette la agarro caminando por aquel enorme prado, este había sido su final de ambos.

* * *

 **Volví shicas, soy aquella chica de tantas que tuvo un mal comienzo en este fandom :v es porque hice una viñeta que pues para que contar pero llega Yuli con este fic lleno de feels...**

 **Este es originario de la canción Paper Plane :v y el padre de Marinette adivinen quien es? :v porque no dije quien es exactamente**

 **Me costo a mares escribir esto porque me hizo llorar QnQ es que es triste, pense otra canción para esta shipp pero, dije porque no algo con feels :v como soy un fiasco para escribir un final feliz bien happy con una shipp, me encanta más los finales dramaticos, felices y un tanto tristes :v ? que asi soy, soy una de las personas masoquistas que disfrutan llorando con un drama XD**

 **Puede ser que me vean con otro one-shot por aqui, falta para que lo termine pero ñeeee tambien planeo una viñeta y otro one-shot aunque este sería un poco... un poco como decirlo... el chiste es que me veran aqui los siguientes dias (?)**

 **Si es que no me tardo vale :D**

 **Si te gusto, ya sabes que puedes dejar tu review, si me equivoque en algun lado o mi forma de narracion no te gusta tambien deja tu review :v pero si es un review ofencivo te lo aguantas y te lo tragas, si no conoces de que otros fandoms escribo puedes visitar mi perfil**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Hasta la proxima!**

 **Pd: Si quieren el primero de prisioner de Len Kagamine :v con 6 reviews pidiendomelo lo escribo y si no pos imaginense el final o depende si una personita me insiste o otra XDD**


End file.
